


Are you Drunk?

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Of the most fluffy variety, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John comes home from work to find Thomas broke into the good whiskey, but why?This is utterly shameless fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastatlantean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/gifts).



 

 

92\. Are you drunk? - SilverHamilton

 

——–

“Thomas? Are you drunk?” John asked, shutting the door behind him as he entered the dark apartment.

“I might possibly have needed a bit of liquid courage,” Thomas admitted, turning away from the window with a small smile.

“For?” John asked, tossing his messenger bag on the couch and coming over to wind his arms around Thomas’ neck, smiling as Thomas’ arms came around his waist easily. Thomas smelled like the expensive scotch they kept over the fridge and John couldn’t resist leaning forward for a taste, carefully licking into Thomas’ mouth, searching out the smoky flavour of the whiskey as Thomas moaned, fingers tightening around John’s waist.

“You’re distracting me,” Thomas mumbled and John smiled.

“I’m sorry, love, do go on,” he said, mouth trailing across Thomas’ cheek, stubble scratching his lips as he drifted down Thomas’ neck.

“Cheeky,” Thomas mumbled, resting his head against John’s, letting his eyes drift shut. This wasn’t how he’d planned this to go, but then again, he’d broken into the scotch two hours before John came home, so perhaps he ought not to even bother with the plan.

“Marry me,” he breathed and John froze, carefully pulling back so their eyes could meet. That is if Thomas had opened his.

“Thomas?” He asked softly, brushing his thumbs across Thomas’ cheeks. With a deep breath, Thomas opened his eyes.

“Will you marry me?” he said softly. John smiled, his face brimming with joy as he searched Thomas’ face.

“Is that why you’re drunk? You thought I’d say no?”

“You haven’t said yes,” Thomas pointed out and John’s smile widened.

“Yes,” he whispered, kissing Thomas again. “Yes, yes, yes, as many times as you want to hear it.”

Thomas sighed, his arms tightening as he relaxed, the tension leaving his body as John moulded against him, every inch of their bodies slotting together perfectly.

“I love you,” John whispered, his grin so wide Thomas could see his back teeth and Thomas chuckled.

“The nerves were worth it for your smile,” he said softly and John rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing his arms and stepping back, pulling Thomas toward their bedroom, rolling the word fiance around his mind, followed quickly by husband as his heart soared, today easily the happiest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm was blaring and there was smoke pouring from the kitchen when Thomas opened the door. Coughing, he waved a hand in front of his face and left the door open as he made his way to the kitchen. John was waving a pan at something on the stove that he supposed must once have been food, or an attempt at food. Sighing, Thomas reached up for the smoke alarm and pulled it down, popping the battery out and silencing the room.

John whirled around, his face twisted with anger and sadness. His shoulders slumped as he slid the tray on the table and walked over to Thomas, forehead pressing against his collarbone as Thomas wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I fucked up,” John mumbled and Thomas chuckled. 

“I already made reservations you know,” he said mildly and John sighed.

“I figured, but it’s our anniversary. I wanted to make is special.”

“Idiot,” Thomas said fondly. “You being here makes it special.”

“Says the man who had to get drunk to prepose to me,” John snorted and Thomas chuckled, remembering that day with something less than pride.

“Yes, well.”

“Hmm,” was all John said as he tilted his head up and Thomas bent down to kiss him softly. 

“I love you, burnt kitchen and all,” Thomas grinned against his lips and John laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband, the term still strange to him even after five years. 

“You love a maniac,” he mumbled.

“Yes, but you’re my maniac,” Thomas grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
